Truth Uncovered
by sibuna4everfabina
Summary: After encountering Audrey's grandmother the Auradon citizens discover so interesting things
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired By other stories for them turning into children. I dont know if it will continue it depends on how this chapter goes.**

 **I own nothing**

Mal was standing in the field watching Carlos play with Dude when an older woman came up to her. She was too old to be anyone's mother she must be their grandmother.

"Have we meet before?" She asked.

"No, I'm kinda like a transfer student." The lady nodded. She went back to watching Carlos and Dude when she saw Audry go up to the lady.

"Hi, Grammy."

"Gra-grammy?"

"Sleeping Beauty's mother." Oh no, thought Mal. "Grammy I don't think you wanna be talking to this girl. Unless you wanna take another hundred year nap."

'Grammy' turned to look at Mal and gasped. "You!" Evie turned and saw Mal flinch. Her motherly instincts kicked in and they all got over to Mal as fast as they could knowing what happens when Mal hears loud noises. "How are you here and how have you stayed so young?"

"Queen Laya it's okay. Maleficent is still on the Isle. Remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance." Ben said putting a hand on Mal's shoulders. She flinched again.

"A chance to what Ben. Destroy us all. You remember, don't you? The spells the curses the poison apples. My daughter was raised by fairies. Her first words her first steps. I missed it all!"

Mal took a step forward. "Please let me-" She tried but was interrupted.

"Get away from her." Chad pushed her to the ground. Jay, Evie, and Carlos ran up to Mal.

Evie turned and tried to jump Chad but Jay grabbed her before she could. "Jay let me go."

"Evie you have to calm down."

"No, Jay! He hurt my light bug. He hurt one of my babies and now I get to hurt him!" She growled trying to get out of his arms again.

"Evie you're scaring them!" Evie stopped and turned to see a crying Mal and Carlos holding each other.

"I'm sorry momma. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"No baby. You didn't make me mad. You two did nothing wrong." She said looking as she whipped away a tear that Carlos let fall. It broke her heart to see her babies cry.

"I'm sorry momma." They started crying again. Evie picked up Carlos and put him in her lap and Jay did the same with Mal. Seeing that they were still crying Evie did something she knew would calm them down.

"Your little hands wrapped around my finger And it's so quiet in the world tonight" She started singing. "Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite night light."

Jay smiled, looked down at Mal and started singing. "To you, everything's funny.

You got nothing to regret I'd give all I have honey If you could stay like that."

Evie joined in. "Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart No one will desert you Just try to never grow up Never grow up." They saw that Mal and Carlos had fallen asleep.

"What happened? They did they react so badly?" Ben asked.

"It can be expected with their age and with their past," Evie said.

"Their age?" Belle asked.

"You see Mal and Carlos are younger than you all think," Jay said.

"Younger by how much?"

"By about ten years," Evie said. Everyone gasped.

"You mean they're six years old!" Mal started to whimper so Jay started rocking her back and forth till she calmed down. "Please keep your voices down. Loud noises upset them."

"If they are six why do they look sixteen?"

"When we left the isle Mal cast a glamor spell that made them look sixteen."

"Can I bring down the spell?" Ask Fairy Godmother.

"Yes please, I miss my little light bug and pup."

After saying a spell the two were encased in a bright light. After the light died down they all saw to young children who looked too small to be six years old.

"Evie Jay, can you two explain why you lied to us?"

"Can we take them to the room first?" Belle nodded.

The two teens stood up and they all heard a small voice. "Daddy?" Mal whispered.

"It's okay Mal. We are taking you and your brother to take a nap." Jay said.

"Is pup okay?"

"Yes, light bug. He's okay. Now go back to sleep." Evie smiled. Mal closed her eyes and snuggled into Jay's arms. They took them to Evie and Mal's room and laid them in Mals bed.

The two walked hand in hand to the cafeteria where everyone was and sat down. "Who's first?" Evie ask.

"Why did they call you Momma and Daddy?" Queen Cinderella asked.

"Because we raised them," Jay said.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother was the closest thing to a doctor we had on the isle so she delivered all the babies," Evie said. "Being the second oldest child on the isle I was there for almost every birth. Six years ago Maleficent and Cruella went into labor. Jay had started living with me and my mother after being nearly killed by his father so he was there helping us. They wanted nothing to do with their children. So my mother Jay and I took them in. Jay and I had an instant bond to them. We slowly fell into the roles without meaning to. Mal and Carlos were the children my mother was their grandmother and Jay and I were their parents. Then when they were a year old they were smarter and more advanced than the normal one-year-old. Maleficent and Cruella saw this and took them saying it was their right as their mothers only they weren't their mothers. I was. I was their mother and they took my babies away from me." She started crying.

Jay wrapped his arms around her and started to whisper. "It's okay. It's okay. They're here now. They're with us know." Jay looked up and continued. "After that Maleficent and Cruella wouldn't let us see them at all. A year later there was a knock on the door. Carlos stood there with Mal in his arms. She looked so small. They both did. They were covered in cuts and bruises. Mal wouldn't wake up. As soon as we got them to their room Carlos passed out. Apparently, Malificent and Cruella were beating Carlos and Mal tried stop them but she was thrown into a wall and fell into a glass table. They both almost died on us that night."

"And on that night I almost committed my first murder," Evie said.

"What!" The AKs said.

"I almost killed Maleficent and Cruella more the once that night." She said.

"Why would you try to kill someone?" Audrey asked.

"They hurt her children." Queen Aurora said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"A mother would do anything for her children." Queen Belle said smiling at Ben.

"Even if it means hurting someone." Queen Cinderella said patting her son's hair.

"When the announcement came that we got to leave the isle we were so excited but then we found out it was a high school. We were afraid you would send them back so we had Mal cast a glamor so that they could stay with us."

Before anyone could say anything they all two screams. Evie was up and out of the room before anyone had time to blink.

"What was that?" Audrey asked.

"The twins." He said as he stood up and got Evie's magic mirror that she dropped.

"Twins?" Chad asked.

"They were born on the same day just minutes apart so we call them twins." He said as he ran out with almost everyone behind him. When they got to the girls' dorm room they saw Evie holding Carlos and Mal rocking them back and forth. Jay went and took Carlos onto his lap. "What happened Pup?" He asked.

"They were hurting Nana." He started to cry. Jay quickly took the magic mirror and gave it to Evie.

"Mirror mirror in my hand show me what is happening to my mother in the evil land." The screen showed the Evil Queen running and hiding in an old abandoned building. She was covered in bruises and she passed out as she tried to go further into the building. She looked at king beast. "Please, you have to help her!" She cried.

"Why she's a villain." They said.

"No, she's not," Jay said frantically at knowing that the only mother figure he had was hurt.

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked.

"Mirror mirror in my hand show me how Maleficent made my mother terrorize the land." An image appeared of the Evil Queen back when she was still called Regina.

She was in the garden playing with a young Snow White.

"Tag you're it, mother!" Snow called as she ran away.

Before she could run after the young girl a guard came running. "Malady Maleficent has arrived at the gates." Regina quickly turned to Snow.

"Snow run to your room. Run and stay there. Barracked the door until I come get you." The little girl nodded hugged her and ran into the castle with her guards. Regina walked into the castle and up to Maleficent. "What are you doing in my home!" She demanded. "Disrupting my time with my daughter!"

"She is not your daughter! You will never be able to truly rule with her in your way! Join me and you can rule forever!" The mistress of evil demanded.

"Never!" Regina demanded.

"You will join me one way or another!" She reached into her robe and pulled out a powder then threw it at Regina. At that moment her eyes darkened and her skin paled. She looked more like the Evil Queen they all knew. "Now join me."

"Yes, my old friend."

"Mother." Snow gasped at what happened to her mother. She turned to Adam who was on the phone. "Please help her." She begged.

"There is already a rescue team on the way to the isle," Adam said.

"Thank you." Snow and Evie said at the same time.

Later That Night

Snow, Evie, and Jay ran to the infirmary and threw the door open. There on one of the beds sat the Evil Queen but she wasn't the Evil Queen she was Regina the kind ruler who lived her children and grandchildren. She was the woman that was hurt by the villains of the land where she was sent. "Mother!" Evie and Jay ran forward and hugged her.

"Evie Jay!" She hugged them as tight as she could not wanting to let them go. "Where are Mal and Carlos?"

"In the room sleeping. They had a vision of you getting hurt they are the reason you are here."

"I always knew they were special." She smiled. She looked up and saw Snow still standing by the door. She gasped. "Snow!"

"Regina." She said quietly.

"Snow I'm so sorry." She started to cry. "I never wanted to hurt you." Snow walked forward and hugged Regina.

"I forgive you but only if you forgive me for not knowing something was wrong. I'm so sorry." She started to cry.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You were just a little girl. You didn't know. I love you, Snow."

"I love you too mother."

 **Please review**


	2. im so so sorry

**Hey guys**

 **look I know I havent update in a long time. a very very long time for some stories and I am so so sorry but I feel like you guys deserve an explanation. the past year has been crazy. My mom got cancer and went threw the treatments then she got blood clots in her lungs and almost died on us again. because of that so many payments were behind and are phone got cut off and we almost got evicted. And right now she got another blood clot so I ask you guys to please be patient with me I have very little time to write and nothing to wright on I snuck this phone from my cousin. please be patient with me I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Thank You**


End file.
